There’s always room for JellO
by plumfanatic
Summary: This is a short one shot story. Be advised, it has sex, and bad language and a character death.


**Author: plumfanatic**  
**Title: There's always room for Jell-O**  
**Rating:** R for adult content and SMUT  
**Spoilers/Warnings: None**

Dickie could hardly wait to get to her house. She promised him a surprise and nothing was better than Joyce's surprises. She could come up with the most outrageous and stimulating sexual fantasies. She was never boring like his ex-wife. She had no imagination or sense of adventure.

Joyce was wild and loved playing roles and just doing things her own way, which was pretty much any way one could imagine. He was getting hard just thinking about what was up for today. The Fourth of July was in two days; maybe she'll be my Liberty Bell.

He pulled in her driveway and ran to the door. He didn't want to be in the heat any longer than necessary. It was a blisteringly hot day. It must be a record breaker.

He let himself in and found a note on the entry hall table. She was waiting for him upstairs.

Dickie was already removing clothing as he headed for the stairs. He stopped still in his tracks at the doorway to her bedroom.

"Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!" He exclaimed.

She was lying on her side on the bed wearing only her bra and panties. They were red, white and blue with stars and stripes. She had a matching stovepipe hat also in the patriotic design in her hand, which was draped, along her hip.

"Are you looking to start a revolution with that outfit or just fight the battle of the bulge?" He asked as he hurried to the bed removing the last of his clothes.

"I'm planning on igniting the flames, building a roaring fire and…" she was cut off by his mouth crashing down on hers.

"God Baby you are soooo hot already. Did you warm yourself up for me?" He had his hand inside of her and couldn't believe the heat. He saw the rabbit on the nightstand and knew she was ready for him. Damn she loved to fuck.

He had to have every inch of her. He sucked the tight nub while kneading the flesh of her huge breasts right through the thin material. He worked his way down after paying tribute to each of her mouth-wateringly luscious orbs. He paused at her belly button where she had a little flag dangling. He flicked it around a bit and moved further till he reached her center. He simply pushed her panties to the side for access to her. It took him only a couple dozen strokes of the tongue while fucking her with three fingers to make her explode.

Joyce screamed a string of incomprehensible words while her body was writhing violently.

Dickie was harder now than he ever thought possible. He was about to enter her when she pushed him off and took him by the hand. She led him to the huge bathroom.

His eyes went wide when he saw that the large bathtub was already filled…with red and blue Jell-O! Holy shit she was always full of wonderful surprises.

Dickie spun her back to him and kissed her furiously.

"Baby, you really know how to please a man."

"You ain't seen anything yet." Joyce purred.

She led him into the tub, stroking him the entire time.

The Jell-O felt cool, slick, and sensual all over their bodies. It was solid, but moist and created such arousal, as he had never known before.

Joyce lowered herself over him and for a few minutes just let her body slide up and down his entire body. When it seemed he was getting too aroused she sat up. She positioned herself above his throbbing cock and let him enter her very slowly. She could feel the Jell-O enter her with him and it was sending her to the edge again. It was so slick and he felt bigger and harder than he ever had before. When he was fully inside of her, she sat still for a few moments and they found each other's mouth. The kiss was deep and frenzied. She started moving slowly, enjoying the totally exotic sensation of what they were immersed in. It pushed her to climax. She shuddered and came quickly. She stopped him before he could finish. He was ready to burst.

She lifted herself off of him and took him in her mouth. He was in shock that she went down on him in the Jell-O, but couldn't keep from pumping into her luscious mouth. He drove hard knowing she loved to suck his cock deep. He could tell she was really getting into it because her entire body was thrashing. He came with an explosion like no other. It was the most erotic time they had ever had.

She must have come again because she was lying there limp. He pulled her up to him and found she wasn't breathing. Shit, oh shit was all he could think of. How is this going to look when I run for District Attorney? The headlines will say, "Orr's girlfriend suffocates on Jell-O while giving him a Blow Job!" Damn, I hate it when this shit happens. Well, at least I finished before she went. She's going to be tough to replace.


End file.
